


And Then There Were Four

by magequisition



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling, Domestic, Family, Fluff, M/M, Teasing, post 8x18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 18:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magequisition/pseuds/magequisition
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When two unexpected visitors come to the bunker, Dean's life is going to be turned upside down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Then There Were Four

**Author's Note:**

  * For [allofspace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allofspace/gifts).



> For Robin...it's not exactly what you prompted, and it didn't exactly go where I'd planned, but I hope you like it anyway!

 “Sammy! Food! Get your ass in here or I'm eating all of it!” Dean shouted as he pulled the pizza out of the oven just as Sam strolled casually into the kitchen, hands shoved in the pockets of his jeans. 

“Did you make pizza? Like, not from a box?” Sam asked, disbelief dripping from his voice. 

“Excellent observation, Samuel,” Dean said sarcastically. “You gonna eat it or not? I'm a culinary genius.” He pulled out a knife and started to slice the pizza. 

Sam rolled his eyes. “Culinary genius. Right. Man, I never should have made that genius comment to you, it's going to your head.” 

Dean laughed. “Oh, Sammy, you were only telling me what I already knew.” As he pulled a couple of plates out of the cupboard, there was a sudden knock at the door of the bunker. Dean dropped the plates to the counter as he and Sam looked at each other, suspicion written all over both of their faces. 

“Are you...” Dean started.

“Expecting anyone?” Sam finished. They both picked up their guns off the table where they'd laid them to rest when they came home and headed carefully to the door. Gun at the ready, Dean cracked the door open the tiniest crack and peeked through. Long dark hair greeted him and he pulled the door open further, lowering his gun slightly. 

“Krissy?” he asked in disbelief. 

“Hey,” she said, her voice irritated. 

Dean pulled the door open the rest of the way. “What are you doing here? I thought you were living the good life on your own with the others.” 

Krissy chuckled. “I was. Then Garth said he wasn't in the mood to 'babysit the baby hunters anymore'. He's tricky and for a scrawny guy, he's pretty strong. He got the jump on me,” she said, wincing apparently more from embarrassment than pain, “and brought me here. Said I was your guys' problem again.” 

Dean sighed heavily and stepped back, allowing Krissy entry into the bunker. “I'm gonna kill Garth,” he said. “You okay, kid?” Krissy nodded. “Good. You hungry?” She nodded again. “C'mon. I made pizza.” 

“Oooh, how domestic,” she teased him. 

“Shut up,” he grumbled. As they turned away from the bunker door, there was another knock. 

“Son of a bitch!” Dean exclaimed. “What is this, a freakin' party house?” he asked, pulling his gun to the ready again and slowly opening the door. He was met once again by dark hair, this time framing bright blue eyes. “Cas,” he said, his voice dropping suddenly. “Where in the hell have you been, man?” he asked, pulling the door open fully and re-sheathing his gun. 

“Busy,” Cas said. “I would have been back sooner but my powers are gone, it took me longer to get back than I would have expected. I apologise.” He shut the door behind him as he came in. 

“Wait...gone? What do you mean...gone?” Dean demanded. Sam and Krissy stepped back slightly, allowing the two men space to have it out. 

“I feel like the word is self explanatory, Dean. I no longer have my angelic abilities, I have fallen, I do not possess my Grace, I cannot zap from one place to another. Is the message clearer now?” Cas said, obviously irritated. 

Dean ran a hand through his hair and took a deep breath. “Okay yes I get what you're saying, Cas, but you don't think that kind of comes as a surprise? Are you okay? What happened?” 

“I'm fine, Dean. I made a choice, is all, and it resulted in my fall. Perhaps I'll be able to explain it all to you soon.” He looked up then, noticing Sam and Krissy standing nearby. “Who is that?” Cas asked, nodding towards Krissy. 

“That's Krissy. She's a hunter. A friend. It's fine. Krissy, this is Cas. He's...family.” Dean kicked himself mentally for the pause before he'd said family. 

Cas nodded at Krissy. “It's nice to meet you.” 

“Uh...yeah. Likewise,” Krissy said. “Look, I'm starving. Is someone going to show me that pizza, or what?” 

“Yeah. Come on. I'll show you the kitchen,” Sam said. “After you eat we'll get you a room set up.” The two walked down the corridor, away from the front door. When they rounded the corner, Dean turned to face Cas again. He paused only a moment before he reached forward and wrapped his arms around the other man tightly. 

“I'm glad you're back.” 

Castiel tensed for a moment before responding, but it wasn't long before his arms slid around Dean's waist. “I'm sorry for the things I did. For harming you. Are you all right?” 

Dean nodded into his shoulder. “Yeah. I'm fine. And that wasn't you, Cas; I never believed it was. I'm just glad you're home now.” He released Cas a moment later, looking around slightly uncomfortably. “So,” he said in a louder voice. “Human now, huh? Guess you're hungry. C'mon, I made pizza. We'd better get some before those two jerks eat it all, right?” he laughed louder than was strictly necessary as he turned to lead Cas towards the kitchen. 

*****

“I didn't know Dean was gay,” Krissy said as she and Sam entered the kitchen. 

Sam snorted. “Yeah, I don't think he does, either. Or well, bi, anyways,” he amended. “I mean, there's no denying he's into girls. But well...obviously I don't have to point anything out.” 

“Are you kidding me?” Krissy said. “Those two were eyefucking so hard...you're not telling me they aren't together already, are you?” 

“You heard him. Cas is “family”. At least, that's what Dean keeps telling himself. I'm really hoping that he'll get over it and admit he's in love one of these days, because I can't take it anymore.” Sam laughed. “And don't ever tell him I said that, for the love of...anything. Feelings aren't exactly Dean's forte, in case you hadn't noticed.” 

“That's putting it mildly,” Krissy said with a grin. Just then, Dean and Cas entered the kitchen as well. 

“So, looks like we've got a fuller house than usual,” Dean said loudly, making sure to stay a few steps away from Cas. Krissy raised her eyebrows and pressed her lips together tightly, nodding at him. “Gonna have to get rooms ready. In fact, why don't I go do that,” Dean said quickly before leaving the room. He didn't notice Krissy close on his heels until he entered the first spare room. 

“Aren't you a good little housewife,” she joked. 

Dean spun around. “The hell are you on about?” 

Krissy smirked. “Oh come on,” she said. “You like him.” 

Dean's eyes shfited back and forth. “Like who?” he said, raising an eyebrow. 

“Cas,” she said simply. “You can't pull your crap with me, Dean, god, do you think we're all blind or something? You were making freakin' Disney Princess eyes at the guy when you saw him, and all that concern? I've never seen you that worried about...anyone.” 

“Yeah well, you don't know me that well, kid,” Dean retorted, turning back towards the closet to pull out a spare quilt. 

“Sam does, and I know he can see it too.” Krissy's voice became slightly softer. “It's not anything to be ashamed of, Dean,” she said. 

“Shut up, Krissy. You don't know what you're talking about. Go eat, okay? This is gonna be your room, you know where it is now, get out. Sam'll eat all the pizza if you don't go get some.” Dean's voice was sharper than he intended, but he couldn't bring himself to care. 

Krissy rolled her eyes and shook her head. “You're only hurting yourself, Dean. And probably him, too,” she said, turning on her heel and heading back towards the kitchen. Dean spread the quilt out on the bed and then sank down on top of it, rubbing his face hard with both hands. The bunker suddenly felt very small. 

*****

Later that night, after Krissy and Sam had both gone to their rooms to crash, Dean finally went back to his own room. He sat down on the edge of his bed and rubbed his eyes tiredly. He'd only been there a moment before there was a soft knock on the door. Dean groaned. 

“Come in,” he said. The door opened and Castiel entered, closing the door softly behind him.

“Hello Dean,” he said. 

“Hey Cas,” Dean said, shifting slightly. “What's up?” 

“I don't feel like sleeping yet.” 

“Oh. Uh, well, I was just about to crash, I'm bone tired,” Dean said slowly. 

“That's all right. I'll watch over you,” Castiel said simply. He sat in the chair that faced Dean's bed. 

“Cas,” Dean said, not quite sure what he was trying to say. Castiel looked at him expectantly. “Uh, I gotta change. My clothes, I mean.” 

Cas nodded. “Go ahead.” 

Dean sighed, pressing his fingertips into his temples. “Cas. Privacy?” 

Cas tilted his head giving Dean a derisive look. “Dean, I am not fazed by nudity. I rebuilt you from the inside out. I will not see anything that I have not seen before.” 

“Yeah, well, I didn't know you were seeing me, did I?” Dean said defensively, trying to ignore the stirring in his belly at the thought of Cas seeing him naked. He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. Finally, he simply pulled off his shirt and socks, climbing into bed with his jeans on. He rolled over so that he was facing away from Castiel, and fell asleep almost instantly. 

Cas watched Dean for an hour before the other man started to twitch slightly, making soft moaning and whimpering noises in his sleep. Castiel's eyes narrowed in concern. When Dean's sound and motion did not stop, Cas decisively pulled off his trenchcoat, jacket, and shoes and lay in the bed on top of the quilt beside Dean, putting an arm over him. 

“Shh, Dean,” he said quietly. Dean's eyes remained closed. He didn't wake as Cas began to rub his back lightly but he did stop twitching. 

“Mm, Cas...love you...” he mumbled so quietly that Castiel could barely hear him. Cas' eyes filled with tears and he pressed a gentle kiss to Dean's forehead. 

“And I love you, Dean. And I hope one day you will be able to tell me that when you are awake,” he whispered. “But I won't push you. I'll take whatever you can give me. But I lied, Dean. I know what broke the connection. It was you.” His gravelly voice cracked slightly on the last word. “It's always you that saves me, Dean.” Cas ran a hand lightly over Dean's hair, tears beginning to spill over and onto his cheeks as he finally spoke the words aloud that he'd been too afraid to say before for fear of scaring Dean off. “I hope you'll allow me to return the favour one day.” 


End file.
